1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool table accessories, and more particularly, to a pool table insert for converting a pool table to a billiard table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been proposed in the prior art to be inserted into the pockets of a pool table to effect a conversion to a billiard table. Characteristically, these devices are difficult to install in different types of pool tables. Also, they cannot be adjusted in regard to elasticity causing a mismatching of playing action with the permanently installed cushions around the perimeter of the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 767,309 issued to G. McGee on Aug. 9, 1904 discloses a pocket plug for pool tables which includes a pair of angular members joined together by a welt and a spring assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 980,142 issued to J. Byner on Dec. 27, 1910 teaches a combination pool and billiard table having a plurality of cushion blocks which are inserted into the pool pockets and are retained by notches provided adjacent thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,989 issued to P. Hansen on Jan. 24, 1933 reveals a plug for pool table pockets including a cushion member and a threaded rod assembly which engages an internally threaded ferrule installed in the wall of the pocket.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a pool table pocket insert which may be installed in a variety of pool tables without modification thereto and which may be adjusted in elasticity to match the elasticity of the cushions provided by the pool table.